


Perfection

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Real Life, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: My diary of sorts.Mixed with disorders and real life, just something self indulgent to cope.





	1. March Twenty Ninth

I went to Canada on Sunday, returned yesterday, and had to take the state test today.

 

Then I got a vaccination.

 

The vaccination I whined about when dad picked me up three periods too early. Then after a ten minute car ride, a bathroom trip, and five minutes of stalling, the doctor slid the needle in and I shrugged. "Hey not too bad."

 

The after pain fucking stung though.

 

The state test sucks common core's ass.

 

Is that good description? It is? Yeah if you knew me, you wouldn't expect better.

 

I don't care. Actually there was a blank page right after the essay they made us write, (Day 2 and already one fucking essay? Thank god I missed day one) I wrote a paragraph to the grader of whomever is unlucky enough to be paid to see the mess of a doodle covered test that I don't care about.

 

'Dear grader,

I don't give a shit.'

 

No it wasn't that bad (I don't swear in school), but that's the summary. I'm sick of this test, and I opted out twice within the last two years. This year I didn't cause regents.

 

Yep fourteen year old, eighth grader is taking the regents, thanks a lot 'advanced' class. (another rant for another day).

 

But I drew my trashy, gay (as in homo, not offensive) OCs all over the multiple choice. Good thing for separate bubble sheets. Also made little notes of what the shit I drew was in case the grader man was curious.

 

To top it off, my social studies teacher took a look at the test when I turned it in. Not deciphering it, just making sure this damn autistic chick filled in the paper.

 

"Wow uh. There's a lot of drawings on here."

 

Yep I know I should've finished this two hours ago, but here we are at two hours and forty minutes or whatever and your staring at 'birbs' and 'memes' (quotes from my writing) and 'Georgia the terrifying peach' (purely visual, but scary as fuck).

 

"I was bored."

 

Aka I don't care miss.


	2. March Thirtieth

Writing this from my kindle.

 

Fuck.

 

Last day of State Testing (til next month with math)

 

Nothing happened today.

 

I hate this keyboard.

 

Fuck it, I'm watching anime.


	3. What day is it

I am fuckin sick


	4. April 12th

My creativity drained, my passion gone. Writer's block sucks.


	5. April 14th, 2017

It's a fuckin Easter time soon.

Candy and all.

I have 30 pages of homework somehow.

Fuck.


End file.
